CatWomen:Revised
by Kagome818
Summary: Kagome was killed and is now brought back my a mystical cat she will find her murderer and love on the way InuKagXMirSan COMPLETE SEQUAL COMING SOON!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: for those who have read my first story "The First Time" im sorry but I cannot write that story I got writer's block or whatever so yeah! Here's my new story! ENJOY!

Story: Cat Women: Revised

Full Summary: Kagome died and id brought back to life by a mystical cat and becomes cat women and is off to find her killer and on the way finds love? InuKag X MirSan little SessRin

-Break in page-

Ch.1. What a Day

-Break in page-

Inuyasha's info: 22yrs.old is a detective and is single, has brown eyes and long black hair is 6'3' tall and is athletic and is best friends with miroku.

Kagome's info: 20yrs.old is a fashion sketch artist and is single, has brown eyes and has jet black hair is 5'6' tall and is a friendly and is best friends with sango.

Sango's info: 21yrs.old is also a fashion sketch artist and is single, has brown eyes and has brown/black hair is 5'6' also and athletic and is best friends with kagome.

Miroku's info: 22yrs.old and is a doctor and is single, has blue eyes and has jet black hair is 6'2' tall and athletic and is inuyasha's best friend

My name is Kagome Hirigushi and the day I died was the day I lived and here is my story.

Loud Music played and wouldn't let me sleep so I decided to do something even if I am a little shy…so here I go-deep breathe-.

"Um-excuse me-"I shouted "excuse me but can you lower the music a little...please?" nothing they just kept bringing the music in louder. 'UGH' I thought. 'Might as well get sleep... .' So there I was tossing and turning in a sleepless night.

The next morning as I was getting ready for work there was a cat on my chair.

"Why hello, where did you come from?" "Hmm….let see here's a tag your name is Buyo? ((I know couldn't help myself))." As I turned to grab my bag and go I heard a meow so I turned to look a Buyo.

"OMG Buyo get down here" Buyo was on the of the roof so I did the only thing I could think of climbed up there and get him down so I could return him.

"Buyo-"I told "I'm coming for you!" as I was climbing I slipped and got back up.

-

With Inuyasha:

I was driving to work when I saw this raven haired beauty on the edge of the roof trying to kill her self and I couldn't let that happen so I pulled over.

In hopes to change her mind and not feel guilty later.

-

With Both:

"Hey listen you don't want to do this" I heard. "What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Listen you don't want to end your life like this there's other ways you know like therapy." The voice replied back. Slightly confused I replied "What are you talking about I'm trying to save this cat that's all "

Whew I thought I was relieved she wasn't going to kill her self but to save a cat. All of a sudden I heard a scream she slipped and was trying to get back up but couldn't so I yelled quickly "What's your apartment number so I can help you!" she quickly replied "Apartment number 18! And hurry! "I rushed as fast as I could, kick the door open and grabbed her hand and pulled her in with the cat in her hand.

"So you did this just to save your cat?" I asked. "Well actually it's not my cat I found it and was going to return it." Man she's beautiful I thought I have to ask her out. "Well I have to go to work I'm gonna be late thanks again….?" "Detective Inuaysha Tashio ""Right Detective Inuyasha Tashio well again thanks bye" I rushed out the door grabbing my back I was in such a hurry I didn't notice my wallet drop.

As she left I noticed she dropped her wallet so I went to pick it up and return it.

"Hey Sango sorry I'm late I had a small accident." "No problem Kags" As Sango and I were talking I saw Sango look up so I turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Hey you dropped your wallet so I thought I would return it."

"Thanks and this is my friend Sango, Sango this is Inuyasha the one from this morning."

"Hi pleasure to meet you" Sango replied.

"Anyway –"Inuyasha started "would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

"Sure "I said.

"Great how about Sunday at 1?" he asked

"Fine by me"

"Ok well bye"

"Ok bye"

-

A/n: sorry if it's a little dull but it will get better! Promise RR

JA'NE:))

Written on: 2-14-05


	2. My Death !

A/n: Ok I would like to thank my first reviewer

**Mouko-star –write more already**

Thanks for that lovely message!

-Break in page-

Ch.2. Missed Coffee and My Death

Written: 2-15-05

-Break in page-

It was now Saturday it was 2 days since the incident happened and I was returning the cat called Buyo(sp?) to it's owner before work.

'Ok so you live on Maple St. by that one park that's not far from work' I thought as I looked at his tag.

As I knocked on the door I herd lots of meowing. Then an old woman in her mid 60's opened the door.

"Why hello child how can I help ye?" she asked. "Oh …. Well I-i uh found- uh your cats miss…" I told her.

"Ah thank you I wondered where he got to he never leaves the house by the way child call me Keade and come in please," Keade said.

"Thank you but i-I real can't stay long" I said as I took a seat on the couch. As we talked a couple minutes I stood up and said "Well I really got to be going to work Keade ""Ok bye child" "Bye take care" I said as I rushed off to work.

-…………………….-

With Inuyasha:

"Hey Mac what's up?" said Inuyasha. "Oh nothing I just need a replacement for next Friday….but I can't find one." "I'll be glad to do what it is?" asked Inuyasha. "Well I was going to a foster house to show kids what I do and play games with you know activities but something came up." "That sounds fun, I'll be happy to do it for you well go to go bye"

-………………..-

Back with Kagome

"Hey Sango made it just in time" said Kagome. "Yeah awesome … man my head hurts" said Sango. "Are you ok?" asked Kagome worried. "Yeah I'm fine"

As Kagome looked at her friend then her watch she said "Oh Sango I got a meeting with the President/Owner he wants to see my work to put it up"

"I'm sure you'll get it your really good anyway" Sango said reassuringly. "Thanks bye"

-'''''';';';';';';';'''''''''''''-

With Prez/Owner and Kags ((A/n: way owner/prez is Naraku))

"I hate it make a new one and I asked for blood red not brick red!" shouted the Naraku."It is blood red and I did it the way you wanted to," said Kagome sadly.

"Really honey she did her best..." said his wife ((a/n: guess who)) Kikyo. "Yeah but no good enough do another one by midnight tonight SHARP!" he half yelled.

"But can't it-""NO I SAID TONIGHT!" he yelled again. "Yes sir" and with that I left.

-……………………….-

"So how'd it go" asked Sango. "Not so good well I got to I have to come back to tonight later!"

"Later Kags and be careful and remember about Sunday at 1!"

"Ok bye Sango!"

-

Later that night

I went to the front door of the building and it was locked so I decided to call to see if anyone was there "Hello is anyone there can you please open the door?" Nothing.

So I went to see if there were any entrances and found a back door. I went in and heard some noises and decided to investigate.

"NO! No one must no!" "But Mrs. Kikyo it will kill the women it carries a disease!" "Well no one will no if a little some one opens there mouth will they!"

THUD!

'God I thought please don't let them find me' I thought.

"What was that go find it" yelled Kikyo. "Yes ma'am" said two men called Bob and Bill. ((I know lame names but so))

'As I hid I didn't realize they could see my shadow' "Hey Bob"

"Yeah Bill" "It seems we got a girl here now come out we won't hurt you"

Then I did what I thought was best I came out and was about to say something when a gunshot came straight at me and missed so I ran I ran as fast as I could.

I ran until I got to the basement with all these giant tube big enough for a people to go through. So I went inside meanwhile…

"_Where is she?" asked Kikyo over the walkie-talkie._

"_She went in those tubes"_

"_Good now turn on the water we can't afford of what she heard"_

"_But it will kill he-""JUST DO IT" she screeched._

"_Fine Kikyo over-and-out"_

**Click!**

As I was running through the tubes I kept thinking 'I got to get out of here!" all of a sudden I heard water running and I turned around and started running again!

As I came their was a dead end and the water hit me I let out a loud scream as I feel and hit the water and feel into a deep sleep which lasts forever but that was only the beginning for I will get **revenge.**

-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;-

A/n: Yea kinda sucky will get better soon! Well RR I WILL UPDATE FAST JA'NE: ))


	3. Alive,Missed Coffee and more

A/n: ok I would like to say thanks to my second reviewer

Vampirezdarkgurl – I hope u update again soon, I want 2 read more.

Thanks that was real nice and yes I will update more, well I know it's stupid but here's my joke for the day!

'Why did the cookie go to the doctor?'

'Because it felt crumby!'

Well let's go on with the story!

Written 2-17-05

-Break in page-

Ch.3. Alive, Missed Coffee and More!

Left off when Kagome died and will soon be brought back to life!

-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''-

As I floated on the water lifeless I floated on dry land where 'Buyo' was there with about 15 more cats as they circled my dead body all 15 except 'Buyo', he went in front of me.

And went on top of me and all of a sudden there came a light from the cat and as the light surrounded me it went in a flash all of a sudden I gasped for air and turned to see no one.

I was in the middle of a dump surrounded by water and it was almost sunup so I got up confused and headed home.

When I got home it was already 12:30 and that's when I remembered the coffee with Inuyasha I raced to the shower and put on brown jeans and a brown longed sleeve shirt and on top of it was a 'V' shirt that had different colors such as: red, blue, green and black.

I looked at the clock it was 5 to 1 and I had to get across town so I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

-………………………-

With Inuyasha

……………………………..-……………………………-……….

'Where is she?' I wondered as I checked my watch. 'She was suppose to be here 15 minutes ago, o-well she probably forgot might as well leave' I thought as I got up and headed out the door.

I got in my car and drove back to work. And as I was driving I thought 'Hey why not visit her later or call her tonight?'

-

Back with Kagome

………………………-………………………….-……………..

I finally got there to see Inuyasha driving back to work 'he probably thinks I stood him up' I thought.

So I decided to head back home and watch TV maybe call Sango or some thing or even better send Inuyasha a 'sorry coffee'. But before I headed back I went inside an ordered a coffee and with a permanent marker I wrote '_Sorry I missed coffee Inuyasha, maybe next time. –Kagome'_

And I went to his work to drop it off. As I entered the police station I went to the front desk.

"Hi can you give this to Inuyasha Tashio?" I asked politely.

"Sure Honey, have a nice day" said a young women in her mid 40's.

"Ok thanks Bye!" I said and left to here her say "Bye-bye"

And with that I headed home.

-…………………….-

With Inuyasha

…...-…….

"Hey Inuyasha you got something, here it's from a girl" said the same women from before.

"Thanks, Mildred" he said and as she left he read what Kagome had written before and smirked.

-

Back with Kagome

It was now 1:30 at night and there was loud music which meant there was a party next door.

'I can't take it anymore' thought Kagome 'I got to do something.'

So she got up lifted her window and yelled

"Excuse me but do you mind lowering it a little?" she said innocently.

And got an answer of again nothing but a laugh.Now she was furious so she went where the party was coming.

_Knock-Knock_

She waited for someone to answer the door and they did only to see the same person who yelled and slammed in her face. Now she was totally mad.

Kagome knocked down the door with her foot and everyone gasped in surprise to see she knocked it down.

"Now I'm gonna be nice one more time and say PLEASE LOWER THE MUSIC BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" she yelled. Everyone laughed until a guy said "Hey sweetie it ain't gonna happen so just deal with it.."

"Fine it's gonna be the hard way " Kagome said as she grabbed the man and tossed him across the room , he got furious for her doing that of course se he tried to ram her but she ended up jumping over him and grabbed this rope that was plastic and used it as a whip to hit the stereo.

And broke the big stereo in half every one was quiet.

All they heard Kagome say was 'Thank you, maybe I'll drop by again'

As Kagome went inside her apartment she kept thinking 'What came over me?'. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and took out these succors and started cutting her hair which cam to her ankles to now her waist!

Then she took out this leather outfit her supposedly 'gay' friend Hojo got her ((I know I couldn't help it sorry)).

She put it on jumped out her 3 story apartment and on to a motorcycle that wasn't hers and started speeding off where 3 days ago she saw this gorgeous necklace with real diamonds on display but was not affordable and was very rare.

_Flash back _

"_Hey Sango what are you doing this weekened?" asked Kagome._

"_Well remember this one place with the rides and stuff?" she told._

"_You mean the carnival?"_

"_Yea I'm going to take my baby brother he's 12"_

"_Oh really I have a brother his age to maybe we should go all four!"_

"_That sounds cool sure" as they were passing by Kagome turned to see the most stunning and rare necklace._

"_Oh Sango look isn't it gorgeous!"_

"_Yup and waaaaaaaaaaaaayyy expensive!"_

"_Oh Sango!" Kagome said playfully_

_End flask back_

-

A/n: ok hope you guys enjoy I'll update very SOON!

JA'NE RR-)


	4. Robberies,Sorry's,Returns

A/N: Sorry it took sooooooooooooo longto update but I'm here now and it's getting better!

Thanks to all who reviewed and I want more people to review so R&R oh and I know I have said this but…..

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE GANG ; WISG I DID THOUGH

;; sighs;;

Ok now with the story maybe…….. No j/k!

Ch. Robberies, Sorry's, and Returns

Last time: Kagome cut her hair put on a leather suit (sp?)

And jumped on motorcycle…..

Now:

Kagome speed down the road going 100 miles per. Hour on an 25 speed limit.

She speed down heading for the jewelry store where she saw that necklace .When she got there she saw already two visitors in before her and decided to have some fun with them.

She went in quietly threw a window and crept behind them grabbing a mask hiding her identity.

"Shut up Greg before we get caught because of you!" said this one guy. "Sorry but I hot my foot on this cabinet, it really hurts Paul!" said the other guy.

_GIGGLES_

"Did you here that?" "No now hurry up"

"Didn't mama ever teach you it's not nice to steal?" asked Kagome innocently. As she jumped of the ledge of the 2nd floor.

And of course the guys were freaked because well they were caught by some chick in a mask!

"Who are you and what are you goanna do to us your just some hot chick with a mask on! Oh look at me I'm goanna kick these guys butts…hahahahaha" both guys laughed.

Kagome got mad at what they just sad and came walking towards them grabbed each of them with her hands and threw them across the room. Then the guy took out a gun pointed it at her and…

"Awe are you goanna pull that trigger on me? That's not nice now!" and smirked. Just as the guy pulled the trigger up went Kagome in the air.

And then kicked him in the stomach ,real hard enough to make him unconsiounce. (sp?)

Then the other guy pulled a knife on her but she easily dodged it and did the same.

Then she smirked and then grabbed the necklace and other jewelry she liked.

The next morning Kagome woke up in her cabinet shelf in an uncomfortable position not remembering a single thing of last night. So she got up to see 'Buyo' and said "Hey Buyo mornin'"

Then went to the mirror to see the shock of her hair cut and then remembered what happened last night and ran to her bed and took the stolen jewels.

Kagome gasped in surprise she knew they were looking for clues.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;With Inuyasha:

"We told you already it was some chick with black hair light skin, leather suit and a mask we didn't take anything!" said the robber.

"Oh yeah take it to the judge and jail!" said Officer Dave.

"I still don't get this Gladice there's no evidence to this crime scene we saw the tapes thousands of time but the robber or roberess is to fast to be caught just the loonies say they saw 'her'," said Inuyasha .

"I know what you mean we have to try harder let slow the tapes down when get back to the station to see if we see anything ok?" said Gladice.

"Yeah ok"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;With Kagome again:

"I've got to give them back" Kagome thought out loud.

Then she came up with a plan while marveling the jewels she stole and only kept the necklace, a ring and a bracelet.

But first she baked cupcakes put them in a box with the words 'Sorry' on the paper bag where the jewels were. And speed off leaving no evidence.

With Inu:

"Detective we found something" said a rookie officer.

"Thanks now let me see it" said Inuyasha, but only found a box of cupcakes and the jewels.

"Cupcakes?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes sir they came with the bag" said the rookie.

"Ok dismissed "said Inuyasha.

A/N: Ok lame but yea at least I updated! Well Bye!

R&R

2-28-05 HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BRO!


	5. Jeoulousy Of Kikyo and Kagome's night

A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys I just needed to get some ideas o-well I'm writing now aren't I?

3-17-05

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ch.5 Jealousy of Kikyo and Night to roam for Vengeance

/-/-/-//-/-/-///-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Today we have a special announcement and presentation" Naraku stated. "My lovely wife Kikyo Yomoto, has stepped down as being our role-model and has given it to Kagura Hitsue. Now we should give her thanks for 25 years of working here but she must retire so give a big applause for my wife Kikyo!" he said again.

Everyone started to clap for Kikyo's retirement and as they were her pictures/posters were being replaced with Kagura's.

She became very angry and left to her mansion.

Naraku was so caught up in the moment he didn't notice her leave.

"Now we go into the future!" he yelled. And had his mini ceremony and feast.

Later that Night

Kagome had cut her one peace leather suit into half ripped leather jeans and a shirt that looked like a bikini top with a matching cat hat with her hair tightly tucked in there so it wouldn't get in her way and black gloves with the gold and diamonds melted together to look like cat claws.

'_To night is thee night, I get my revenge'_ thought Kagome happily.

And jumped out her building threw a window with a whip in her hand.

She was jumping towards Naraku's mansion….

When she got there she cut the glass door open with her sharp jewels.

"Hello?" she said. Nothing. As she kept on walking to the top stairs she turned around to be hit by a bat. Kagome feel to the floor. And quickly got up to see Kikyo in a red robe.

"Now hold it there I'm not here to 'hurt' you, just tell me where Naraku is?" said Kagome carefully.

"He's not here…he's at the opera with _Kagura_" she spat.

"Oh-then I'll go then"

"No! Wait here. Take this cell phone so you can reach me anytime, anywhere."

Kagome looked at it weirdly but took it and went to the opera.

"_My plan is going perfectly, soon everyone will think 'she' killed Naraku and I'll be in charge!"_ she thought evilly then went to bed…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At the Opera

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Naraku let's leave this is 'soooooooo' boring" asked Kagura.

"No nonsense this is getting interesting…" he said. As he watched the dancer's on stage doing balley and doing opera while hanging on strings.

Kagura huffed and said "Fine Naraku I'm leaving"

Naraku being too caught up in the opera mumbled 'yes, yes ok'.

As she left he didn't notice Kagome sit next to him...

"This sure is interesting isn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, yes it is…" he said and turned to her and when he saw her, his eyes looked shocked.

He got up to run but ended up being pushed back into his chair.

"Uh-uh you're not going anywhere Mr., now tell me do you remember killing a sweet girl? Or maybe you'd be afraid of being caught you killer!" she yelled.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he said scared.

Kagome looked at him and say he wasn't lieing he truly didn't know.

Bang!

"Open the door, police!" yelled a guy.

"Well got to go and bye" she said releasing her claws off his neck and getting off of him only to have the door open by the cops who saw her.

Kagome was already at the edge of the rail as she jumped she landed on stage and ran down the basement while the audience thought it was part of the act.

She ran down the basement only to feel a gun pressed on her head.

"Now miss put your hands in the air." She recognized it as Inuyasha. So she put her hands up and the faced him.

"So cutie, what are you going to do to me?" she said seductively.

"I'm going to arrest you that's what!" he yelled. When he was going to put the cuffs on with gun in hand still Kagome kicked the gun out of his hands.

And they soon started wrestling each other. "So cutie got a girl?" she smirked. "Yes, and it's defiantly not you!" he said as finally got the cuffs on her and in the process she took them back off to kiss him on the cheek.

"But what about us?" she said innocently.

"There are no us" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Well I got to go now it was fun playing!" said Kagome while kicking him in the stomach. And then saw this huge wire and knew what to do next….

All the cops surrounded her until she said "Guess who can see in the dark?" then she unplugged the huge wire and said "I can" and with that she left back home.

Remember the events that took place that night. And for the day to come……

/ Click the blue button on the bottom left and review!

A/n: like it? Good R&R if you want give me ideas…..


	6. Carnival and a Date

A/N: Sorry I took a while but I'm here now and yeah I've been pretty busy in school! So yeah….

Here is the next chapie enjoy!

P.s., thanks for updating.

Today's song featuring: Dreaming of you by Selena and Oh by Ciara….

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Ch.6. Date and the Carnival!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thinking…..

Speaking….

Writing…..

Words……

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Kagome woke up in her bed remembering last night and Inuyasha's face it was soooooo hilarious but so wrong.

As Kagome got out of bed the phone rang.

And she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey did I wake you?"

"Oh-Hey Sango what's up?"

"Nothing much, but remember we're going to the carnival today so bring Souta with you."

"Ok what time?"

"At 12noon"

"Ok meet you there…Bye"

"Ok bye"

As Kagome looked at her watch she saw it was 10 after.

So she decided to get ready and pick Souta up.

She got in the shower got out 10 minutes later, brushed her teeth and left the bathroom.

She picked out an outfit from her closet which was a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt with red and white converse and a white sweater.

She went back into the bathroom to dry her hair with the blow-dryer which took 35 minutes. After coming it she applied some red eye shadow, eye liner, and lip gloss. Then put her clothes on and left the building with keys and money.

She had to go across town for Souta so she picked a cab and told him where to go after pulling over and paying him.

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

She heard a muffling sound and then the door opened with a wide-eyed Souta...

"Uh….hey squirt? You ready?" asked Kagome.

"Uh..yeah sure let me just tell mom" with that he disappeard. While Kagome thought _"ok that was weird what just happened?"_

"Ok ready Kags mom said to be home by 3"

"Ok let's go then, we're meeting Sango and Kohaku there."

"Ok"

And they started walking off.

AT THE CARNIVAL

"Hey Kagome and Souta," waved Sango and Kohaku.

"Hey ready for some fun!" yelled Sango.

"Yeah" yelled the boys including Kagome.

Sango and the boys just stared at Kagome because she hardly acted like that. She noticed that and said,

"What I'm aloud to shout"

"Ok, so where do we go first..." asked Souta.

"To the swings!" yelled Kagome.

"To the swings" yelled the rest.

After a couple hours of playing and eating at the carnival it was time to go because it was 2:30 and Souta had to be home by 3.

"Bye Sango, Kohaku" yelled Kagome and Souta.

"Bye guys" they yelled back.

And started heading home.

As they were walking Souta asked her a question.

"Hey Kagome your different I've never seen you like this you were really always kinda serious now you loosened up who is he?"

Kagome chuckled and said, "There is a he but he didn't do this to me destiny did."

Souta was confused but nodded as they approached home the door open only to be Kagome's mom who hugged her tightly.

"Hey mom, I missed you and you can let go I kinda can't breathe"

"Sorry hun I just missed you so much!" "Thanks mom I got to go I have a date though"

Mrs.Hirigushi raised a brow and said,"Really? Who?"

"Oh no one important see ya later mom and Souta tell gramps I said 'hi'".

"Bye" she heard them say as she turned the corner and went home.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AT KAGOME'S APARTMENT

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Kagome got home she took another quick shower and repeated what she did this morning.

It was now 4:30 and Inuyasha would pick her up at 5 sharp so she took out a red spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees.

Kagome applied only red lip gloss and mascara.

After she was done getting ready the door bell rang only to see Inuyasha in a black collar shirt and pants.

"Hey you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

AT THE RESTURAUNT/CLUB

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As they were waiting at the table for their food they were asking each other question.

"So Kagome how long have you been living here?"

"All my life, you"

"A couple of years"

As they were talking they waitress came and put the tray of food they ordered. Kagome smelled the fish and started eating it like crazy while Inuyasha kept talk then he said

"Kagome…Kagome?"

Kagome looked up with the fish in her mouth and swallowed it and said "Yes"

"I asked if you wanted to dance."

Kagome smiled and said "sure"

As they came on the dance floor the song 'oh came playing.

_This is where they stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on tha_

_Caddillac_

_White tees, Nikes, gangstas dont know how to act_

_Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes_

_Hummers floatin on chrome_

_Chokin' on that home-grown_

_They got that southern cookin'_

_They got them fellas lookin'_

_Thinkin' I was easy I can see it_

_That's when I say no, what fo'? _

_Shawty can't handle this_

_Ciara got that fire like _

_Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow_

_We keep it gutta, you should know_

_Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh_

_Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'_

_Handle it ladies back it up_

_Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh_

_Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, bowlin' ball_

_Still smoke unemsmote(?), wood-grain on tha wall_

_Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones_

_Close cuts, braids, long, gangstas love 'em all_

_They got that southern cookin'_

_They got them fellas lookin'_

_Wishin' I was easy I can see it_

_That's when I say no, what fo'? _

_Shawty can't handle this_

_Ciara got that fire like_

_Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow_

_We keep it gutta, you should know_

_Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh_

_Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'_

_Handle it ladies back it up_

_Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh_

_Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a_

_different color whip (whip, whip)_

_Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick_

_flick _

_Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit_

_(hit, hit)_

_Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get_

_Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, Im_

_flexin still_

_Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Ciara got sex_

_appeal_

_And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless_

_wheels_

_Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the_

_stainless steel_

_Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?_

_I don't even think I need to speed_

_Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?_

_Turn it up and make the speakers bleed_

_Dirty south we ballin' dawg_

_And neva think about fallin dawg_

_Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, runnin back cuz tha song is cold_

_Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow_

_We keep it gutta, you should know_

_Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh_

_Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'_

_Handle it ladies back it up_

_Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh_

As it ended another song came on only it was a lot slower.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

As that song ended Inuyasha whispered that's exactly how I feel about you.

Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the lips and said 'thanks.

After they left they were talking again until Kagome said,

"Inuyasha remembered that you asked what my biggest secret was"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well-" Kagome looked up as they were close and sniffed the air only to be hit with a water drop on her face and looked at him and said. "I hate the rain…"

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

A/n: well hope you like it R&R!

3-29-05

P.S. SEE THAT BLUE BUTTON ON THE LEFT CORNER? WELL PUSH IT!


	7. Sleepover,Club night, Betrayed

A/n: sorry it took sooo long to update guys but I'll make it ip with this chapter ok!

Thanks to all my reviewers!

And if guys want you guys can read the rest of my stories!

Such as:

_**Boys Don't Cry**_

_**Broken but Healed**_

_**Famous Love **_

_**Since U been Gone**_

_**Sounds like Love**_

_**What Women Want**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ch. Sleepover, Club Night and Betrayed!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last Time:

"_Inuyasha remembered that you asked what my biggest secret was"_

"_Yeah what about it?"_

"_Well-" Kagome looked up as they were close and sniffed the air only to be hit with a water drop on her face and looked at him and said. "I hate the rain…"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NOW

As the rain kept falling they ran and stood under a tent ((sorry I can't really describe it)).

"Comon' Kagome I'll take you home" Inuyasha said.

"Ok thanks Inu" said Kagome back.

"No problem now let's goes before it starts to rain harder" he said.

"Ok" and with that they started walking to Kagome's apartment in the rain, and when they reached her apartment and were saying their 'goodbyes' thunder and lightening came.

Kagome jumped because she was afraid of it. Inuyasha noticed this and said "Are you ok?"

"Um…I think so"

"Ok then I'll leave" as he started leaving thunder came again and he heard Kagome yell.

"No Inuyasha please stay please!" He turned and saw the frightened girl and said "ok"

"Thanks Inuyasha"

"No problem" he said and came into the apartment.

"Here you can sleep on the couch"

"Ok"

Kagome left the room and came back with some pillows and blankets.

"Thanks Kag"

"No thank you, I'm afraid of lighting and thunder I had a bad experience with it"

"Ok well goodnight Kagome" he said and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight"

As she said that she left the room and changed into her silk dress nightgown that went to her knees and was the color pink.

And went to bed but even if she tried to sleep the thunder kept waking her and scaring her. So she did what she had to do.

She got up and went to the living room and saw Inuyasha still awake.

"Hey couldn't sleep?"

"No I was too afraid, ca…can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked unsure. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes" "Ok"

And they headed to her room. ((By the way he didn't have his shirt on))

After a while Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said "Thanks Inuyasha I feel a lot better"

"Like I said Kagome no problem"

They were inches away from each other and the Inuyasha kissed her fully passionately on the lips and Kagome returned it before you knew it they were making out literally.

And neither of them noticed Kagome had scratched his back with her 3 fingers.

Later they feel asleep into each other's arms.

But Inuyasha had to get up for work so he didn't want to disturb Kagome and let her sleep.

As he got up looking for his shirt he stepped on Kagome's cat claw diamond. He looked at it for awhile and put it back down and then came across a cup on the floor that had her lip marking of when she drank out of it and he suddenly remembered how it simulated the kiss of the criminal so he took it as evidence and left.

Later Kagome woke up alone and looked everywhere.

But soon realized what time it was so she got ready for work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Work

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Kagome, this guy has done a lot to you, you look happier and confidant" said Hojo.

"Thanks Hojo, I guess" she smiled.

"Now, now leave her alone Hojo it's her love life" butted in Sango.

"Ok fine" said Hojo.

As the three started talking Sango said "I don't feel so good"

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome worried.

"I...I think so..." but after she said that she fainted.

"Sango..Sango!" yelled Kagome. "Some one call 911!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Inuyasha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So they are similar?" asked Inuayasha.

"I'm not sure yet just give me a couple more hours to get these done and give you the analysis" said Rob.

"Ok" Inuyasha sighed.

'_What if it is Kagome? I would have been in love with... with a criminal! No it can't it won't be!'_ he thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Hospital

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Sango are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better!" said Sango.

"I got your stuff your clothes, your shoes you toothbrush, comb, and face cream and as a treat a chocolate bar"

"Thanks Kagome you're the best" she said smiling.

While grabbing the face cream, while Kagome watched the TV. Which was talking about the newest criminal which was a female dressed in a cat outfit.

Kagome stared at it intensively while Sango switched the TV off which took her out of her trance.

"That's just a bunch of nonsense it's just some psycho chick dressed up do you really believe that?" said Sango while looking at her.

"Uh…yeah" she said. Just then a doctor came in ((Guess who?))

"Hello madam how are you feeling?" he said.

"Much better" she said smiling.

"Good and I would suggest you relax for a while ok and if you're not busy and have any questions you can call me on my private line?" he said and left the room giving Sango his name and number.

"Ohhhh Kagome he is gorgeous I have never met a guy like him he is soooo HOTT!"

"Congratulations Sango!"

"Thanks"

"But before I leave I want to tell you something"

"Yeah" she said while putting some more face cream on.

"STOP! Using this face cre it's what's making **you **sick!" Kagome said grabbing the face ream out of her hand and into the trash can.

"Hey I paid a lot for that!"

"Sango…………." She said giving her a deadly look.

"Fine" she said crossing her arms.

"Good now I got to go I have to go somewhere"

"Ok Bye" the girl said munching on her chocolate now.

"Bye"

As Kagome left it was already 8:30 and too get across town to her place would take 45 minutes.

As she got home she put her suite on and her whip and headed for a club called _'Club King'_.

As she made it to the place which took her 10 minutes she made a heck of an entrance.

"So the plan is still on Kikyo told not to tell a soul about the lotion" said the man name Bob.

"Yup" said the other guy named Bill.

They were both drininking there drinks and watching the women dance to the song 'Goodies' by Ciara.

_**My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies**_

_**Not my goodies!**_

_**Verse 1: Petey Pablo**_

_**I got a sick reputation for handlin broads**_

_**All I need is me a few seconds or more.**_

_**And in my rap **_

_**Tell valet to bring my 'Lac**_

_**And I ain't comin back **_

_**So you can put a car right there.**_

_**I'm the truth**_

_**And ain't got nothin' to prove.**_

_**An you can ask anybody**_

_**Cuz they seen me do it.**_

_**Barracades, I run right through 'em**_

_**I'm used to 'em.**_

_**Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.**_

_**You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room**_

_**On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.**_

_**(I love you boo)**_

_**Yeah freak and Petey love you too.**_

_**Ha Ha **_

_**You know how I do...**_

Kagome came in and every one looked at her for a moment.

She took a seat at the bar and turned and looked at the crowd.

Then someone tapped her shoulder and she turned.

"Hey there would you like something to drink?" asked the bartender called 'Ralph'.

"Sure give me some Ice cold Milk" she told him.

He looked at her and said "ok."

_**Hook: Ciara**_

_**You may look at me and think that I'm **_

_**Just a young girl**_

_**But I'm not just a young girl.**_

_**Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:**_

_**Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his**_

_**dough**_

_**I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.**_

He then returned with a cup of the mild and handed it to her which she drank in one gulp.

_**Chorus: Ciara**_

_**I bet you want the goodies.**_

_**Bet you thought about it.**_

_**Got you all hot and bothered.**_

_**Mayb' cuz I talk about it.**_

_**Lookin for the goodies **_

_**Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar**_

_**Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh**_

_**Verse 2: Ciara**_

_**Just because you drive a Benz**_

_**I'm not goin home with you.**_

_**You won't get no nookie or the cookies **_

_**I'm no rookie.**_

_**And still I'm**_

_**Sexy, independent **_

_**I ain't wit' it so you already know.**_

_**I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it**_

_**You think you're slick **_

_**Tryna hit**_

_**But I'm not dumb**_

_**I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it**_

He smirked when she licked her lip which had contained a mil mustache.

_**Verse 3: Petey Pablo**_

_**So damn hot but so young.**_

_**Still got milk on ya tongue**_

_**Slow down lil one**_

_**And you ain't got it all**_

_**Hey shawty**_

_**You think you bad but you ain't bad **_

_**I'll show you what bad is.**_

_**Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.**_

_**I been workin' at it since I came to this planet**_

_**And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.**_

_**Matter of fact, **_

_**Lemme tell it to you one mo' again**_

_**All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)**_

_**Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have**_

_**Bada boom bada bam ba bam!**_

_**Verse 4: Ciara**_

_**You're insinuating that I'm hot **_

_**But these goodies boy are not**_

_**Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.**_

_**No you can't call me later**_

_**And I don't want your number.**_

_**I'm not changin' stories**_

_**Just respect the play I'm callin'.**_

_**Chorus (2X)**_

_**Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh**_

"Thanks" she gave him a peck and left.

She had found the two men she was looking for and she sood in the middle of the crowd aware that they had seen her yet.

Soon the song "Scandalous" by Mis-teeq came on.

_**So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)**_

She looked at them took out her whip and started whipping her way to them.

_**Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet**_

The man looked her up and down as she smirked and took them outside. You could still hear the song playing though.

"So pretty lady what can we do for you?" they said.

"You can tell me who killed that young sweet innocent girl"

_**You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world**_

"What are you talking about?" Bob said.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she said while kicking him in the gut.

"Now tell me again!" she said punching Bill in the stomach.

Only to tried to be shot by Bob but easily dodged it and got it with her whip and threw it far from his reach.

After fighting them and making Bob UN conscience she went up to Bill pushed him on the floor and got on top of him and with her claw got his tongue and said

"Now tell me or does cat got your tongue?" he started saying muffled things until she looked at his tongue and said "I don't know they just told us!"

She was about to do something else until the cell Kikyo gave her rang and she picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Come here I got news"_

"_Ok bye"_

"Sorry but this cat gots to scud-da-dle" and with that she left to Kikyo's.

_**You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Kikyou and Kagome

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok what is it?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing" she said smirking.

She said going into the next following Kagome.

"But this" she pointed to Naraku on the florr dead with at lest 5 bullets in him.

"Wha..what?" asked Kagome confused.

"I'm going to frame you when I push this button and this in your hands" she threw the gun at Kagome who stared at it then at her "they will think you killed my husband and I will be the victim who witnessed!"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would" she said pushing the alarm and lights going off while Kikyo started pretending she was crying.

Kagome paused for a second then ran to her escape but couldn't but she found a pair of green sweats with a matching sweater and put it on and in a big her clothes and got out with out being noticed by the cops.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Man this is probably my longest chapter yet! O-well R&R

R&R

4-16-05

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

SEE THAT BLUE BUTTON ON THE LEFT BOTTOM CORNER PUSH IT NOW!


	8. Betrayed,Jailed and Out

A/n: Hey what's up people well I have some news I will only have two more chapters left so you must enjoy and review!

Thinking

Wishing

Writing

Ch.8 Betrayed, Jailed, and out……..

WITH INUYASHA

"Are you sure it's positive?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I am sure I've done the test tons of times and all proved positive Inuyasha" said the DNA guy person.

Inuyasha sighed and turned leaving while thinking _'Man how could have I been so..so stupid! I was blinded by love but I still can't believe it's Kagome of all!'_

He went into the parking lot and got in his car and headed for Kagome's house to take her to **jail.**

WITH KAGOME

As Kagome hurried down the streets and into her apartment building she sighed of being so dumb being betrayed by Kikyo.

As she opened the door she saw smiled and saw Inuyasha walking toward her.

"Hey Inu- hey what's going on!" she asked as Inuyasha hand cuffed her.

"I'm sorry…but how could you?"

For the very first time Kagome was speechless she didn't know what was going on!

"Take her away boys" he said leaving the apartment with a sad face.

AT THE POLICE STATION

"I told you already I didn't kill anybody!" said Kagome looking at her lap.

"Yeah, yeah whatever tell it to the judge we saw you holding the gun! We saw it in the video!"

"Yeah but Kikyo threw it at me!" argued Kagome.

"Oh yeah you wanna see the video?"

"Yes I do to prove my innocence!" answered Kagome sharply.

"Ok" said the police officer. And turned on the tape.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes Kikyo was dressed up as her shooting Naraku she blocked out the truth!

WITH INUYASHA WATCHING FROM BEHIND

He stood their with the chief looking at the same tape Kagome was and he saw her face was shocked with disbelief and sadness.

"I don't know chief something seems wrong I think I'll investigate more with Kikyo" said Inuyasha.

"Ok Inuyasha if that does how you feel but just incase your right" said the chief.

"Thanks chief" smiled Inuyasha and left to Kikyo.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome was now in a prison cell her trial would start in 3 days.

And she wanted to get out so badly.

Just then she saw Buyo crawl in next to her.

"Hey Buyo…at least your not trapped in here like I am"

Buyo just purred in response and Kagome giggled. Then Buyo started crawling back out of the cell.

Which gave Kagome the idea of crawling out of the bars too so she stood up, and turned to Buyo. "Wish me good luck Buyo" she said while crawling out.

As she crawled out she grabbed her stuff and started walking with out being noticed.

And to hide at least twice before coming out and putting her cat suite back on knowing where she was going.

WITH KIKYO AND INUYASHA

"Now as you all know my husband Naraku Onigumo has passed on but I know he would want this company to go it's greatest no matter what the cost. So let us celebrate this day for a new beginning!" said Kikyo hands in air while people began clapping.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Inuyasha.

"Can I speak with you privately?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course, come this way!" she said smiling.

"Ok well I have some questions about your husband's death" said Inuyasha taking his seat as Kikyo was getting a glass of wine and sitting.

"I've told you already that crazy cat women killed him I saw her, what don't you believe me?"

They looked at each other for a few moments.

"Then how come you said you didn't know who killed him until the cops showed you the video?"

Kikyo stood silent for a second then spoke.

"Well how clever of you Detective Tashio" she said smirking as Inuyasha stood up as she did too.

Then she pulled out a tiny white gun and pointed at him.

"But now I have to kill you…" she said aiming and Inuyasha trying to get his gun out.

Just as she was about to shoot the gun was whipped out of her hand. And Kagome appeared in front of the two.

"Oh what are you going to do little girl save your boyfriend?" said Kikyo mockingly.

But Kagome stayed silent and then ran at her. Pretty soon they were fighting there way to the highest floor of the building.

Kagome grabbed her whip and hit Kikyo in the back then pushed her into a glass poster of herself Kikyo. When Kagome thought it was over Kikyo just stood right back up with her face looking like marble glass that just broke.

"Oh well looky here your not the only one who has powers"she said smirking grabbing a piece of metal trying to hit Kagome but she kept dodging it until she stabbed her the leg with a knife.

"Oh this to easy what are you trying to do be a hero?" she said ready to finish Kagome off but was grabbed by Inuyasha.

But easily pushed him off and across the room to unconsciousness.

Kagome stared wide eyed while trying to limp away as Kikyo drew nearer.

"Well guess what sweetheart you aren't a hero but a murder!"she yelled while hitting Kagome in the stomach.

Kagome fell to the ground and got back to be hit again and fall. She was about to get hit again but dodged it and got up to punch Kikyo at least 5 times before getting hit into the window with the metal pole.

"Now here my words you are not a hero but a murder who tries to act like a good girl and save her poor defenseless boyfriend!" screeched Kikyo.

Kagome now got mad and as Kikyo mad her last blow but she quickly dodged it and spun around hitting Kikyo who feel out the window but held on to the ledge.

Kagome quickly ran to the window and stuck her hand out.

"Kikyo give me your hand!" she yelled.

As Kikyo was about to reach out she slipped and feel onto the cold hard glass floor.

Kagome stood up in shock, and speechless as Inuyasha who had regained conscienceness to see what happened came up to Kagome and looked at Kikyo's dead body.

"I may not be a hero, but I most certainly am not a murder" she said in a whisper to Inuyasha.

As the police came Kagome left Inuyasha explaining what happened.

A/n: Hope you guys liked it now R&R

READ AND REAVIEW!PLEASE!

0.O


	9. The End

A/n: Ok people this is my last chapter and I was thinking if you guys wanted a SEQUAL TO CATWOMEN: REVISED? If you do send them in the reviews if I get a lot I will make a sequel if not then sorry!

00000000000000000000000000

Ch. The Ending

00000000000000000000000000

It had been over a month since the Incident and no sign of Kagome she had taken all her stuff and left with out a trace.

As Inuyasha did nothing at his desk Barbra came by and left him a note saying that it was given to her but didn't see the person who left it there. The note read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Hey sorry I haven't been seen over a month but I can't see you anymore. It's not that I don't like you I **love** you but I also want to protect the city and I don't want you getting in danger because of me and this also is for Sango and my family who is getting the exact same letter. I hope I see you some time during crimes or just around town I also hope to see you at Sango and Miroku's wedding it's in spring and I will be there. And remember Inuyasha I love you soooo much but right now I have to follow my destiny for the meantime….._

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

As he finished reading the letter he smiled in understanding but at the same time some sadness but he knew that they would someday somehow be together again.

0000000000000000

WITH KAGOME

0000000000000000

Kagome sighed knowing it wouldn't be easy but she had to do what she had to do.

It was Night time and she was on the cliff just as cops ran passed her.

She knew she was going there to help so she stood up and jumped building to building remembering Inuyasha, Sango and her family and of course all that happened…..

000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Hey guys I know its short but remember if you want a SEQUAL then review, REVIEW!


End file.
